flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Time Warp Chain Quest
Go back to: Custom Quests This page contains spoilers to a custom quest. Read at your own risk! In order to attempt this quest, you must have completed The Final Hours Chain Quest. This quest will involve multiple NPCs. This page will detail everything you need to do and locations you need to visit in order to complete this quest. Phantom Disturbance Backstory Dior asks you to check out a time disturbance. She can create a blinkwing to transport you to the source of the time disturbance, but she needs Happy Money to create it. Quest Details The Phantom Backstory Dior tasks you to stop whatever is causing the time warp. When you arrive in the time warp, you spot BEN. Quest Details The Phantom Pain Backstory BEN tells you that he cannot kill you, and you cannot kill him. So, BEN will attempt to weaken your will to fight. After you enter the teleport, you arrive in ...flaris? Quest Details The End of the Beginning Backstory When you exited the time warp, twenty years had passed. While you were absent in those twenty years, BEN killed most of your friends and completely destroyed Flaris. When you enter the next teleport, you arrive in ...Aquanoras? As you follow the arrows, you find Dior. Quest Details The Broken Station Backstory Dior seems horrified at your presence, claiming that you joined up with "Him", "He Who Is Pure Evil", stating that he destroyed Madrigal and that you helped him. Dior sends you away, and as you follow the arrows you come across Jeff. Quest Details The Broken Man Backstory Jeff, too, seems afraid of your presence. He claims that he never thought the Nameless items would "destroy your heart". He then asks you to not hurt him or his wife. As you follow more arrows, you come across Tina. Quest Details The Broken Saint's Morning Backstory Tina is unafraid of you, and calls you "the one who betrayed us all". She explains that the Nameless items destroyed and corrupted you. She then comments on the state of Aquanoras, how it used to be a prosperous land, and then became a training ground. She then states that BEN unleashed the Time Warp that destroyed Aquatica Cave and used it to destroy Aquanoras. She sends you away, and after following some more arrows you find BEN. Quest Details The Broken Hope Backstory BEN explains that while you were gone, he created a doppelganger of you and proceeded to make everyone hate you. He then says the following: Isn't it wonderful? you have nothing left. No one is rooting for you, no one is waiting for you. Do you STILL resist? BEN then says he will be in the place where it all started. You enter another teleport, and arrive in ...Sephora? Quest Details The Broken Promise Backstory You meet Gyorg in Sephora: 20 Years Later. He states that he saw through BEN's tricks, and knows that you didn't do anything. He then states that in order to progress, you need to kill 1 Blue and 1 Green Meteonyker. Afterwords, you meet BEN again. Quest Details The Return of BEN Backstory BEN states that the monsters you killed to get a Nameless piece were preventing a greater evil from being released, that evil being himself. After you killed Guan Yu Heavyblade, BEN was released from the darkness he was imprisoned in. When you killed him earlier, you only managed to help him ascend to a higher plane; BEN became a god. BEN then explains that he can summon monsters to do his bidding, which explains the Meteonykers. BEN then forces you to fight the God Meteonyker. After killing the God Meteonyker, you speak to BEN in Sephora again. Quest Details The Final Challenge? Backstory BEN issues you a challenge. Kill him and he is truly dead. If he defeats you, then "there will be no mercy". You go through the portal that was near God Meteonyker. Quest Details